


The Dragon Knows

by TehSoulCookie



Series: Jack Frost Crossovers [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless gets agitated during wintertime and Hiccup finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Knows

Hiccup never thought he’d become the leader of their village. Really, he just wasn’t leader material.

But then again, he married Astrid, so there was only so much he could do. Cause she really _was_ leader material and she knew it.

He loved that about here.

“Fortify that roof more! The winter this year’s gonna be one of the toughest yet, so we need to make sure we’re prepared!” She called out. “Get the dragons to help lift the wood!”

Toothless nudged at Hiccup and the brunette turned to look at the dragon.

“What?” He asked, looking in the direction that the Nightfury was looking. But there was nothing there.

“That’s just air, buddy, really there’s nothing to get worked up about.” Toothless had been getting agitated and staring at random things lately. Frankly, it was worrying Hiccup. He’d never seen the dragon act like this.

Well, not never. Only once before, and it had been wintertime just like it was getting to be now. But that was the winter that Hiccup had gotten really sick and had hallucinated a lot, so maybe Toothless hadn’t been acting weird and it had just been Hiccup’s imagination.

After all, he’d thought up a boy with white hair to keep him company when Toothless wasn’t around during that time too.

Hiccup shook his head and patted the dragon’s side, going over to kiss his wife on the cheek and point out a couple more places that could use reinforcement.

That night, Hiccup woke up to the noise of Toothless scratching at the door.

Not the bedroom door though, it sounded like….Toothless was trying to get outside.

Hiccup sat up quickly, strapping on his false leg and putting on his thick boot and cloak. He made his way out into the main room of his home, narrowing his eyes in the dim light at Toothless. The dragon snuffled at the crack near the bottom of the door, making small rumbling noises and pushing at it with his snout.

“What? What’s wrong, buddy?” Hiccup said, picking up a lantern and opening the door. Snow fell in flurries outside and Hiccup shivered.

“It’s just snow, Toothless, there’s nothing out there.” Before he finished his sentence, Toothless was out the door, chasing after something with determination. Hiccup ran after him, calling out for the dragon.

They were far, far into the woods when Toothless finally came to a halt. It was a pond that the dragon stopped at, the surface freezing over quickly. Lovely patterns appeared on the ice and Hiccup frowned.

He’d seen those patterns before, long ago….when he’d been sick that one winter.

He blinked as memories came flooding back. It hadn’t been just any boy Hiccup had imagined cheering him up in his sickness, no, it had been the embodiment of fun and winter time, Jack Frost.

Hiccup almost gasped and he let out a small “Ohhhh.”

Of course, that’s how he’d learned of Jack in the first place. Toothless could see him even when Hiccup couldn’t and Toothless had lead Jack to him.

“Is he….is he here, Toothless? Is that what you were trying to tell me?”

The dragon practically rolled his eyes and gave a short nod. Hiccup reached out to run a hand over the dragon’s black scales.

“Sorry I didn’t listen,” Hiccup muttered. Out of nowhere, he got clobbered with a snowball and sputtered when it knocked him over.

He blinked up at the white haired boy looking down at him with a smirk.

“About time you remembered, Hiccup. Me and Toothless were almost getting sick of waiting.” Jack laughed, hopping up onto his staff and he smiled down at Hiccup.

“Yeah, well, sometimes I’m a little thickskulled, I can’t help it. Got it from my dad,” Hiccup replied, getting back up and dusting the snow off himself.

“Uh-huh. Well, now that we’re all reacquainted, how about a little night time flying? Promise I won’t beat your little Nightfury too badly.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and hopped on Toothless, the dragon having been saddled before Hiccup had gone to bed, a precaution he’d taken to having for a while.

“Oh please, Jack, not even you can match the speed of a Nightfury.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Jack chuckled as he launched into the air, Toothless hot on his heels, the night air filling with their laughter.


End file.
